


Love you

by perrythedeer



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Dixie n kiptide r cute..., Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Relationships: Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 5





	Love you

"...Are you seriously doing that right now?" Dixie glanced up, the skitty shaking out her fur and sticking her tongue out a little. She rolled over the tiniest bit more in the grass, stretching her paws up to the sky. "Yes. yes i am, you have a problem?" Kiptide sighed deeply and gave a little smile.

The mudkip padded over to his partner, sitting next to her and staring down at her face, placing a paw right over her nose... a few seconds passed, and she sneezed, angrily hitting him with her tail and getting him to step back, a musical laugh erupting from him when he did so. "Awww, little skitty got a cold?" "shut up" Dixie rolled over and stood up.

She stretched a bit, shaking the grass out of her fur and glaring at her best friend, stepping forward and knocking her forehead against the Mudkips. Kiptide stuck out his tongue and simply licked her nose, resulting in a grossed out sound and Dixie shoving him away.

"You're so gross!!!" Kiptide blew a raspberry at Dixie, and bounded away quickly, the skitty following after him at a slower pace, and pouncing, landing ontop of her friend and rolling across the grass with him. She pawed at his chest lightly as he laughed, flailing under her.

"You win!! You win- Dixie get _offf!!!_ " "Never, you foul _beast_ , you're an outlaw and i'm gonna arrest you!! Take this!!" She nipped at his neck fur before jumping off him, the mudkip was still laughing, rolling a little before pushing himself up, staring at her and flicking his tail playfully.

"Love you" Dixie purred after a moment, and Kiptide rolled his eyes, walking over and licking her forehead lightly, "love you too"


End file.
